


Performance

by Inell



Series: Hugo's Conquests [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Hugo's 17, Object Insertion, Older Woman/Younger Man, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo gets a special performance during a Hogsmeade weekend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Performance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamlane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/gifts).



> Takes place during Hugo’s 7th year in [Hugo’s Conquests verse](http://inell.livejournal.com/tag/series%3A%20hugo%27s%20conquests).  
> Based on [this Taboo Tuesday prompt](http://38.media.tumblr.com/dd8ab1a458495c1e7af4256664e65234/tumblr_mzw6t4lxnm1s93a5jo1_500.jpg) at hp_het_Taboo.

Returning to school for seventh year is difficult. Hugo’s summer has been more amazing than anything he ever imagined, and he’s reluctant to let it end. However, school awaits, and he knows he has to take his NEWTs in order to accomplish anything professionally. Besides, Mum would probably cut off his bollocks and serve them for dinner if he ever dared quit before NEWTs were taken. He’s quite fond of his bollocks right where they are, and he prefers it when she does other things to them versus hearing threats of removing them. So he has farewell shags with Aunt Audrey, Aunt Ginny, and Mum during the last week before school begins, and he’s ready to return.

Professor Zabini is pleased to see him, which makes Hugo feel rather smug because his professor rarely shows favoritism at all. The slight smirk and nod when Hugo greets him is practically a declaration of affection from Zabini. He settles in the first week, getting used to the workload for the upper level classes and formulating some targets for the upcoming term, not that he expects to have much free time for such indulgences. He’s a seventh year now, and his group of professors is consistent in their desire for his attention regardless of his now advanced age of seventeen.

If anything, Professor Bell and Professor Chang both seem to want him more now that he’s older, which he assumes is partially due to the size of his prick and the fact he’s filling out more. Of course, it might also have something to do with the confidence he’s felt since shagging Mum. Obtaining the ultimate conquest and finding out about her own escapades with older men and inappropriate partners has him feeling more self-assured and secure in his own body than he’s ever felt before. It’s a good look on him, he knows, because he’s drawn attention from some of his classmates who haven’t ever really noticed him before, yoo. They’re too young for his own personal tastes, since he does actually prefer maturity and experience to naivety and insecurity, but there is something enjoyable about tarnishing innocence that has him suspecting that he’ll lower his standards occasionally just to ruin a few of them for other men.

It’s nice to have goals.

By the end of his first week, he’s comfortable enough to start falling into a few routines. He spends time with Professor Zabini, more aware than ever about how often his professor casually brings up Mum’s name, and he starts to plan a reunion for the two because he suspects there could be sparks of a nature that might give his mum something that he really can’t give her. Besides, Zabini is handsome and shares some of Hugo’s own personality quirks, so he’s interested in seeing them together. She owes him, after all, since he seduced several different women based on her suggestions during the summer. Maybe he’ll call that debt in during winter holidays, after watching Zabini a bit more and doing further research.

When he isn’t doing homework, meeting with his head of house, or making various plans to consider for his future after school is finished, he’s servicing his women. While he’ll occasionally shag one of the professors he’s seduced in the past, he tends to divide his time mostly between Bell, Chang, Parkinson, and Sinistra. Since Bell and Parkinson are also shagging each other now, he can usually do a two for one with them, providing the cock they both crave while also enjoying a bit of the show.

Sinistra only wants it every couple of weeks, so he knows not to plan on her for more than that. Chang is more daring now that he’s seventeen, and he assumes she isn’t as concerned now that he’s of age, but he actually resents that a bit, so he treats her like a slag the first time they get together this term, whispering names in her ear as he fucks her hard, and she comes more than she ever has before, so he knows what’s going to get her off this term. He isn’t overly fond of being verbal during sex, preferring it when his partners are, but he’s learning how to play that part when needed and get some enjoyment out of it, too.

The second week of school is when the owl from Mum arrives. He’s excited when he reads it because it’s not like her other letters, asking about his classes and whether he’s enjoying his prefect duties. No, this one simply has a name written on it, handwriting not even matching his mum’s, but he knows it’s from her. She wants to continue playing their game, and he actually hardens a little just reading that one name over and over again as he thinks about pleasing Mum while also getting his own enjoyment out of their arrangement.

He spends that evening with the curtains around his bed closed while he writes a long parchment describing how he degraded Professor Chang and made her come so hard, about how he went from Bell to Parkinson and back again fucking into them as they lay side by side begging him, about how Sinistra had him sit beneath her desk and lick at her cunny while she taught a class, using details and descriptions that he knows will arouse his mum. Once it’s finished, he uses a charm to change the handwriting and sends it to her the next morning.

The first Hogsmeade weekend, he sets out with his goal in mind. Madam Rosmerta isn’t a new target. He had her when he was fourteen, sucking her cunt in the storeroom while the pub was open and using his hand to get her off. They never had the opportunity for a repeat, though, because it’s been difficult ever getting a break from his cousins during Hogsmeade weekends. Now that it’s just him and Lily left out of the real cousins, not including the multiple pseudo cousins that come from their parents having so many close family friends, it’s going to be easier. Lily is busy catching up with her friends and shopping, so it’s easy to slip away to do his own thing without worrying about Jamie or Freddy catching him.

The Three Broomsticks is crowded, but Hugo finds a stool empty at the corner of the bar. After ordering a butterbeer, he sips it as he performs one of his favorite hobbies: people watching. He pays attention to who is sitting with who, which groups have obvious hostility, who is flirting with who, and he also notices the different adults scattered amongst the students, making mental notes on everyone to add to the research he keeps neatly filed in his head.

Professor Zabini has told him that it’s always wise to be aware of one’s surroundings and to consider everyone a potential obstacle. If he’s aware of their habits, their likes and dislikes, he can learn their secrets and that will give him power over them if the need ever arises. That’s not necessarily a lesson Hugo has to have explained, but hearing Zabini confirm that he behaves the same way makes Hugo feel less alone when surrounded by cousins and family who just don’t always seem to understand him.

Besides Mum, Uncle Percy is probably the most accepting family member, which makes Hugo glad that he’s able to give Aunt Audrey what she needs to continue being happy in their marriage. Uncle Harry never judges, either, probably because he’s Mum’s best friend and has experience dealing with that kind of personality. Dad tries, but he’s too social and extroverted himself to understand someone who prefers sitting in a corner watching to being in the thick of things. Hugo knows his family loves him regardless, which is the important thing. Anyway, it’s better if they don’t ever learn to think like he does because that’d probably only end up hurting someone in the end.

Realizing that his thoughts are drifting, Hugo focuses on the present. Rosmerta is serving people, and he decides to go with an overt approach instead of playing bashful or seductive. Last time, he just followed her into the storeroom and took action, which she eagerly accepted even as she made the usual protests that women seemed to be taught at birth. He doesn’t understand why so many women feel a need to practically defend their sexuality by objecting at first before surrendering to their desire. It’s a double standard in their society, even seeming worse with Muggles, that Hugo just doesn’t support. Sexuality is personal, and it should be owned and appreciated in whatever way a person wants without concerns about judgment and reputation, so long as everything is consensual. Manipulation and seduction aren’t the same as violent force, and Hugo has no tolerance for such disrespectful behavior.

It fascinates him how the women in his life react to sex. He sees no issues with the fact that he shagged his first professor at age 12, but Professor Bell is ashamed at giving in to her urges, even if she’s the one he’s been shagging longest. He needs to ask Mum if women are actually taught that they should be uncomfortable with their sexuality and not indulge themselves, because it seems a common trait shared by many of the women he’s been with, so it doesn’t seem likely to be a coincidence. Even Mum resisted her desire at first, which just doesn’t make sense, especially considering her own naughty past she confessed to him.

Of course, he’s heard his classmates revere a bloke for shagging multiple birds, and those same people shame a girl for enjoying multiple blokes, so maybe there’s a sense to it even if he doesn’t understand the logic. He’s hexed more than a few of them, never being caught, of course, because he doesn’t believe in humiliating someone for being a sexual creature enjoying themselves. Fortunately, he’s learned how to deal with women and a lot of their foibles, so it doesn’t bother him personally, but he doesn’t like the idea that women feel pressured to fulfill some virginal image.

He sees it as he looks around the pub, the girls who are hiding their true nature because they worry about judgment, and it’s just irritating. He pays attention to a couple of them so he can arrange something in the future so they have an opportunity to be themselves. If he can give them a safe space to experiment and embrace their desires, it can only be beneficial in the end. They might not be his usual target, lacking any thrill of impropriety beyond the fact they’re a little younger than him, but he considers it a public service. Mum and Dad have always told him that it’s important to care about other people and perform good deeds when he can, after all.

When Rosmerta comes to refill his glass, he gives her a half-smirk and casually drags his fingertips across the back of her hand. A faint flush crosses her cheeks as she studies him a moment before nodding once. He arches a brow, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles before he tilts his head towards the door leading upstairs to the rooms she lets out. Then he sips his butterbeer as she tidies up, refilling glasses and putting things away, discreetly sliding a key to an upstairs room into the pocket of his robe as she passes by him. Hugo watches his classmates gradually begin to leave, ordering a sandwich to nibble while waiting for the remaining lingerers to head out before he disappears behind the door and goes to the room.

It’s a simple room, nothing posh or lavish for The Three Broomsticks. It’s functional, which he finds satisfactory. A few simple flicks of his wand has the two chairs arranged the way he wants, and he pulls the drapes partially shut because he wants natural light but has a feeling Rosmerta would prefer them completely shut, so he compromises. Rosmerta is older than his parents, even older than most his professors, and he feels his cock twitching as he thinks about how he wants to handle their encounter. Which part will he play to make it enjoyable for her as well as himself?

When he hears the door open, he looks at her and sees that she’s freshened up. There’s scarlet on her lips, a hint of rouge on her cheeks, and her hair is tidier. She’s made a stop off to prepare herself for him, and he’s pleased at her effort, even if he prefers natural to cosmetics. She may be older, but she’s looking to him for guidance, and he knows who he has to be for her. In control, demanding, and dominant, but not too dominant or she’ll shy away. She’ll require a precise touch, and he enjoys challenging his restraint in this way. Hugo relaxes his shoulders slightly, giving her a smile that seems to offer the right amount of reassurance because she licks her lips and sways towards him.

“I don’t usually do this,” she tells him, putting a bottle of wine on the table. “But I remember you, obviously. Not often a schoolboy has enough cheek to follow me and do those naughty things you did to me. Was always wondering why you didn’t come back and finish what you started.”

“Why don’t you?” he asks curiously, smirking as he shrugs his robes off. “You’re a beautiful woman, and I know many boys who would queue up for a chance at those amazing tits.” He uses a coarse word because it’s more appropriate for the situation, and she reacts well to it, nipples tightening as he stares at the low cut robes that display her breasts in a way that teases all the boys. He likes that she shows them off, especially if she does it deliberately to entice but finds enjoyment in refusing the offers.

“Cheeky bugger, ain’t ya? You remind me of your uncle Bill, you do,” Rosmerta smiles fondly. “As for why I don’t drop my knickers for any brat who drools over me, I don’t need a bunch of little boys bragging about shagging a barmaid to their friends, do I? I’m choosy about my partners. Course, I’m not as young as I used to be, thrilled at the attention and ready to shag my way through the student body at Hogwarts, so that’s part of it, too.”

“I assume Uncle Bill made that elite list.” Hugo isn’t surprised she knows who he is considering there aren’t many families as large as his in their world anymore, especially with as much press coverage as his parents, in particular, receive. He’s also heard the stories from Uncle Charlie about attractive Head Boy Bill who had all the birds eating out of his hand, so it wouldn’t shock him to think she shagged Bill. “I don’t talk about my personal business with schoolmates.”

“Oh, yes. Your uncle Bill was a good ‘un,” Rosmerta says with a sexy smile. “And I ain’t heard any rumors about that other time, so I know you’re a good ‘un, too. That tongue of yours was talented several years ago, so I reckon it’s even better now.”

“I’m _very_ good,” Hugo drawls, smirking as he rolls up the sleeves of his shirt. He didn’t wear casual clothes to Hogsmeade, knowing it would excite his mum more if he described himself seducing Rosmerta while wearing his uniform. He loosens his tie, the green and silver fabric catching her attention, and he’s surprised when she bites her lips while staring at it. Some sort of history with a Slytherin, he decides, but that isn’t too surprising considering the reputation his house used to have. “Take off your robes, Rosmerta.”

Her gaze is quickly raised from his tie to look into his eyes, which is what he wants. There’s no room here for memories, good or bad. He stares at her until she slowly reaches up to start unfastening her robes. It’s a pleasant surprise to see that she’s not wearing anything under them except her underwear. It’s sexy red knickers with a matching bra and suspender belt that catches his interest because he tends to find them sexy but Professor Parkinson is the only woman in his life who consistently wears one. Rosmerta has on black stockings that make the bare skin on display stand out even more.

Hugo takes a moment to appreciate the view before he sits in the nearest chair and motions to the desk and chair opposite him. “You like to wear those low cut robes and show off your figure, don’t you, Rosmerta? Like to excite those schoolboys you’d never take to your bed. Make them want what you know they’ll never have. You’re a tease, aren’t you?” He looks her over in a deliberate manner, watching her nipples tighten even more. “Remove the knickers next. Then give me a show. If you make it good, I might let you come.”

She trembles just enough for him to know she’s excited, and he watches as she pushes the scrap of red fabric down, stopping partway to unclasp the stockings so she can get the knickers off. There’s something undeniably sexy about seeing a woman in her prime proudly standing there with her knickers off, confident regardless of any wrinkles or gray in her hair, and he still can’t get enough of shagging women he knows society would consider off limits for him. He’s hardening as he watches her, but he doesn’t do anything as crass or uncontrolled as touch himself. No, the first hands that’ll be on his cock this afternoon are hers.

“You enjoy being watched, don’t you?” he drawls, straightening out his legs and crossing his ankles. “I bet your cunny is already wet, isn’t it? Imagine how wet it would be if you were doing this in the Great Hall. All those eager eyes watching, boys and even girls staring at your huge tits wishing they could suckle on your nipples, licking their lips as they imagine how you’d taste on their tongues, touching themselves at the dinner table wishing it was your fingers stroking them. Oh, yes. You like that, don’t you? Look at that pretty flush spreading over your skin.”

“You’re a wicked boy,” she murmurs, eyes dazed as she loses herself in the image his words are painting.

Hugo chuckles. “Wicked is in the eye of the beholder. Now show me how wet you are, Rosmerta. I want you to sit there and spread yourself open for me, let me see your arousal.”

She obeys him without any hesitation, which lets him know he’s chosen the right tone for their time together. She sits on the corner of the desk, one foot on the seat of the chair and the other dangling in the air as she shows herself off for him. Her cunt is lovely, and Hugo wonders again why so many boys don’t appreciate something so beautiful instead of whispering about how ugly it is with the floppy lips and hair. Of course, he tends to think cocks aren’t very attractive, probably one of the main reasons he’s never indulged in any sexual curiosity with other blokes, so he assumes it’s a personal thing. He loves cunts, enjoys their scent and taste, and he likes the power he has when he’s between a woman’s legs making her come in his mouth.

As she reaches down to spread her cunny for him, he can see the moisture gathering and licks his lips in anticipation for later. “Give me my show, Rosmerta.” He clasps his hands together, pointer fingers aimed upwards as he leans back and brings his hands up by his mouth. He watches her intently, focusing completely on her in a way that seems to fluster her. It takes her a moment before she shifts her position, bending her dangling leg and pushing herself further back on the desk, foot remaining pressed against the side of the desk.

They don’t speak as she reaches down to stroke her cunt, her teeth covered in scarlet from where she’s biting her bottom lip, cheeks naturally flushed beneath the rouge. He watches her fingers rub against her labia, taking note on how she likes to be touched and what spots make her thighs quiver. She’s wet, moisture glistening on her fingers as she touches herself, and he thinks he can almost smell her. Soon, he knows he’ll be able to because she’ll be so aroused that the scent will fill the air. Rosmerta drags her fingers up and down, rubbing on her clit occasionally, teasing herself even more than she’s teasing him. He watches as one of the loose suspenders gets in the way, wondering what her skin would look like with the end of it pinching her.

Hugo bites the inside of his cheek lightly when she finally pushes a finger inside herself. There’s a squishing sound as she moves it, wetness clinging to her skin and dripping out of her onto the wood beneath her. It obviously isn’t filling her enough because she whines and adds another finger. Then another. He lowers his lids halfway as he watches her use three fingers on her cunt, fucking them in and out with increasing speed. When he sees her thumb begin to rub her clit, he knows it’s time for the next step.

“Don’t come without permission,” he warns her, getting to his feet effortlessly. He grabs his chosen prop and crosses the small space between them. He grips her wrist just tight enough for her to whimper and chuckles when she bucks her hips forward as he pulls her fingers out of her. Keeping his gaze on her, he raises her arm up so he can suck her fingers clean, enjoying the taste of her even more now than before. “It’s not enough, is it? You’re desperate for more inside your cunny. I’ll take care of you, Rosmerta. Don’t worry.”

Before she can say anything, he brings the bottle of wine he grabbed up to her cunt. As he eases the neck of the bottle into her, she gasps, and he thinks she looks beautiful. Leaning down, he licks at her nipple through her bra, fucking more of the wine bottle into her. He deliberately doesn’t give her the friction she wants, teasing her with the bottle as he sucks on her nipples. Finally, he’s at a point where he wants more. He removes the bottle and an idea comes to mind, so he pulls the cork out with his teeth as she watches him then he puts the bottle into his mouth, tasting her mixed with the wine as he takes a drink.

She’s trying to touch her clit, so he grabs her wrist and takes another drink before putting the bottle to her mouth. He makes her take a drink, watching as her tongue licks at the neck of the bottle while she gulps down wine. Some spills onto her chin and down her cheek, so he laps it up before putting the bottle back on the desk. “I’m feeling generous, so I’ll give you a choice. My tongue or my cock?”

“Your cock,” she begs, reaching for the front of his trousers desperately. He slaps her hands away.

“Put your arms behind your back. Don’t move them until I say,” he demands, adding just enough sharpness to make her obey. He pushes her bra up and fondles her breasts, enjoying the way they overflow in his palm as he squeezes them. She’s making the most delightful noises, bucking her hips into the air, wanting anything inside her, and he loves the debauchery of the moment. Reaching down, he unzips his trousers, pulling out his cock and slamming inside her in one brutal thrust.

There’s nothing gentle about the way he fucks her. He takes what he wants, fucking her hard and deep. It doesn’t take long before she’s coming, squeezing around his thick cock, legs wrapped around his waist as he keeps moving. He gets a good grip on her and lifts her, carrying her to the bed. After he drops her on the top of it, he strokes his wet cock a few times before moving back between her legs. With the change in position, he puts one of her legs over his shoulder and sinks even deeper into her cunt. She’s touching her breasts now, squeezing them and even leaning down to lick at her own nipples where his saliva is glistening. He fucks her harder seeing that, and she moans around her nipple as he grinds against her.

He fucks her through another orgasm before he decides it’s time to find his own release. Over the years, he’s learned how to control his orgasm to keep from coming too quickly, Aunt Audrey helped teach him methods to prolong it as well as a variety of other things, and it’s useful because he likes being able to have control over as much as possible in his life. He starts fucking her with quick shallow thrusts as he lets himself go, feeling the familiar tingle in his balls before he pulls out and strokes his cock, coming in spurts on her belly and cunt. When his cock is finally soft, he shifts down lower on the bed and begins to lick her clean.

It’s dusk by the time Hugo leaves The Three Broomsticks. He’s late, but that’s alright. His parents have inadvertently told him how to sneak in and out of the castle grounds when talking about stories from their youth, so he just makes his way to the Lupin Foundation for Werewolf Rights building. Thinking back to Dad talking about sneaking out to the old shrieking shack, Hugo follows that same path and is soon sneaking back into Hogwarts. It’s later than he realized. The school is quiet as everyone gets ready for the evening meal.

The taste of wine and Rosmerta is still on his tongue when he reaches the dungeons, a delicious combination of flavors. He’s savoring it when he sees Professor Zabini, who simply stops walking and arches a brow, managing to ask Hugo where he’s been and why he’s late with just a quirk of his brow. It’s a skill he hopes to master one day. For now, he just smiles innocently and even adds in a blink or two. Zabini rolls his eyes but he doesn’t hide his smirk when he starts walking away without deducting any points or scolding him. There’s definitely going to be a reunion between his mum and head of house, he decides as he enters his common room.

Hugo has a lot to write Mum, but it can wait until after dinner. He’s worked up an appetite this afternoon, the sandwich he’d eaten not doing much for him now several hours later. Besides, he wants to send her a name, too, since he’s not going to continue playing their game alone. He rather likes the idea of her seducing one of his cousins or maybe even a stranger then telling him all about it in explicit details. The details won’t get him off like they do her, but the idea of her wrecking a man and leaving him wanting more does turn him on, especially if it’s one of his cousins who don’t value intelligence over athletic ability. He also likes having control over her in a way, like she’s got over him when he agrees to follow her directions.

Turnabouts fair play, after all.

End


End file.
